Starry Night Skies
by kitty-moogles
Summary: [Black Magician Trilogy by Trudi Canavan] Lorlen is having trouble concentrating... and a certain exslum girl is the reason why. [LorlenxSonea]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Black Magician Trilogy fanfiction. I like to dream up odd pairings, and I thought that sometimes Lorlen was very concerned for Sonea... and would be a good beginning for a plethora of never-before-seen pairings. Yah._  
_This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, though I can't imagine it reaching past five chapters. Please read and review!

**_KEY _**

_Lorlen's Thoughts_

_**--Akkarin's communication through the Blood Gem**_

_--Lorlen's communication through the Blood Gem_

A young woman, who looked no older than twenty, was sitting casually on one of the Guild's garden benches. One elbow was resting on the armrest to the right, and her chin was perched thoughtfully on top of her hand. Her gaze wandered aimlessly around her surroundings, drinking in the plants, buildings and sky without much interest.

But others were watching her, and their gaze was anything but disinterested. The watcher had noticed she often spent her spare time outside, and he certainly knew why. She was the High Lord's Novice, but wasn't very happy with being favoured by Akkarin. Akkarin practiced Black Magic, and had claimed her guardianship to keep her and two others from revealing this to the other magicians. The young woman's watcher was one of these people - Lorlen. Administrator Lorlen.

Sighing, Lorlen retreated from his window and rifled through a stack of paper. It was hard to concentrate, but he had to. He had an important position in the Guild, and could not afford to slack, despite his assistant's frequent suggestions that he should take a break once in a while. He had taken such a rest a while ago (though most had believed he took it because he was ill), but that had only been because Akkarin had read his mind. And discovered he knew about his crime.

The seat Lorlen sunk into was thickly padded and designed to help him relax, though it did nothing of the sort. Lorlen was tense. No matter how many times he caught himself at it and forced his mind back to more appropriate things, he couldn't stop thinking about Sonea. He had to remind himself that Akkarin could read most of his thoughts through the blood gem he'd been forced to wear... and letting him know that he was thinking of Sonea so much would surely not be a good idea. It would just be something else that Akkarin could use against him.

But it wasn't like Lorlen was in love with her. Of course not. He was just thinking about her because she was in a worse situation than he was. Forced into a guardianship that she'd never wanted, constantly trying to avoid Akkarin, knowing he could be practicing black magic just a few metres from her as she slept... and she was so young, too. She'd been through so much, struggled through various situations... but she couldn't struggle through this one. She had sacrificed friendship, sacrificed everything. She hadn't even had a choice.

Letting his head fall into his hands, Lorlen realised he'd done it again.

_Stop thinking about her, _he commanded his mind. _She's getting along fine. She doesn't look worried, or troubled --_

Lorlen resisted the urge to look out the window and check.

_I'm just thinking about her because I understand what she is going through. I'm concerned about her... I care about her... like a father might care for his daughter. Now, stop worrying about her and concentrate!_

He nodded as though to enforce his order and began to write, pen scratching against the paper.

Ten minutes later, Lorlen threw down his pen and scrunched up the paper he'd been writing on. It was covered in ink blots. Each time his thoughts strayed, he would loosen his grip on his pen and cause, to put it mildly, a minor _screw up._

After levitating his crumpled paper to the bin, he shuffled his chair nearer to the window and looked out. She was still out there, though it was beginning to get dark and her face looked paler from the cold. Lorlen stood, brushed off his robes, and moved to the door. _You could always levitate out the window. It would be very impressive._

Lorlen felt the colour drain from his cheeks. Obviously things were worse than he thought, if he was trying to impress her. He stopped his thoughts for what felt like the millionth time, telling himself he did not want to impress her in any way and that the only reason he was even considering going to talk to her was because she looked lonely and he couldn't keep his mind on his work.

"Good evening, Sonea."

Startled, Sonea looked up and hastily rose to her feet. "Evening, Administrator," she replied, bowing.

Lorlen almost laughed at the use of his title, though he wasn't sure why, and he beckoned for her to sit down again. After she was seated, he sat beside her, though, with much effort, tried to keep himself as far from her as was possible without seeming rude. He was glad for the cold that kept his face flushed (otherwise, his blushing would have been extremely obvious).

_Admit it, Lorlen. You've got feelings for Sonea. _An ironic laugh sounded in the back of his head. Lorlen frowned and shook his head slightly.

"How are you holding out?" he asked after a painfully long silence. Sonea, who had been previously watching the sky, turned to him and smiled wryly.

"As well as can be expected." She paused, before adding in a quieter voice, "Though I doubt that the High Lord will approve of you speaking to me."

**_--Yes, Lorlen. I don't think he would, _**sent Akkarin.

Lorlen flinched. Slowly, he slid his hand into his pocket to hide the ring. "I know, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

**_--You're certainly taking an interest into Sonea's well being. _**Lorlen could almost imagine Akkarin raising his eyebrows in slight mockery. **_I wonder why that might be?_**

_--I don't see the point in avoiding her. Everyone is wondering why she never visits Rothen._

**_--Your name isn't Rothen, and you were never her guardian._**

_--That's certainly true, my friend._

Akkarin didn't reply.

Lorlen looked across to Sonea, who was watching him with a mischievous yet curious smile, probably having worked out he was having a mental conversation but wondering why she couldn't hear. Lorlen felt his heart speed up at her soft face just a few inches from his own, and smiled at her apologetically.

_--Aren't you going to stop me then, Akkarin?_

_**--Not unless you freeze up with nerves and need rescuing.**_

Lorlen shook his head as amusement sizzled across from Akkarin's mind, and he tried to restrain a smile. Sonea was no longer watching him, but gazing up at the sky. A light scattering of stars littered its murky background. She seemed content to remain silent.

Lorlen looked at her fleetingly, then pulled his eyes away, scolding himself.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said finally.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Sonea agreed, turning her head to look at him. A small smile was hovering on her lips and stars' reflections were dancing in her eyes.

--_Ah, this is torture! Such a stunning night, though._

_**--A night for lovers, **_put in Akkarin. Lorlen's eyes widened.

"Have you seen Lord Dorrien recently?" he asked, all too aware that Akkarin would be watching bemusedly.

Sonea tried to hide her face by turning away. "Not for many months. He is very committed to his village."

Lorlen took a deep, shuddering breath, wondering why on earth he, a grown man, was having feelings that reminded him of when he'd been a teenager. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Bringing Dorrien up... Akkarin... Not being able to do anything."

Sonea sighed softly. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. This is only happening because I sneaked into the Guild." She didn't even stop to ponder why he'd asked about Dorrien. "Besides... we - me and Dorrien - we were never that close. We never will be, either." The last sentence was said with considerable regret and sorrow, and Lorlen instantly felt sympathy for her.

_But this also means that I should feel guilty. Obviously she wants to see Dorrien more... and here I am... **lusting **over her like a bolhouse lout. _Sonea seemed disinclined to continue the conversation, so Lorlen let her have her silence. After several long minutes, spent admiring their surroundings, Sonea sighed and rose from the bench.

"Thank you for your company, Lorlen, but I should get back to my rooms."

Lorlen looked up at her and nodded once, levering himself up onto his own feet. By now, her expression had morphed into one of dread. Her gaze was drawn to the High Lord's Residence.

"Yes. I have work to be getting on with. It was nice talking to you."

Sonea bowed quickly and began to walk away, her novice robes swathed in the night's darkness so they looked as ash-black as Akkarin's. Lorlen watched her momentarily, then strode after her quickly and caught her arm.

"Good luck."

Sonea stared at him intensely. Just moments later, her gaze dropped and she shuffled off again.

Lorlen resumed watching her until the very moment she disappeared through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, Chapter 2! I'm overjoyed I had a review, seeing as fanfiction for this series is so scarce. I requested a category for it but so far, nothing. Fanfiction for this series isn't going to grow more popular without its own category. Well, anyway, I hope this chapter is satisfying - Chapter 3 is already written but because I have serious commitment issues with writing fanfiction, I won't post it until Chapter 4 is written too. 3 should be up by the end of the week. And again, please review!

**_KEY _**

_Lorlen's Thoughts_

_**--Akkarin's communication through the Blood Gem**_

_--Lorlen's communication through the Blood Gem_

Another Freesday, and with very little to do, Sonea began to write a letter. She sat on the table directly beside the window so the weak sunlight warmed her side, and she sat alone to keep her from distractions. But she couldn't think of anything to write about. Eventually she wandered out the library and looked for inspiration. Soon, however, she realised she couldn't find much inside the main building, so she hurried over to the High Lord's residence and dropped off the box with her work and letter inside. The winding path down to the spring, filled with slightly chilly air and rich green plants, left her feeling calm and clear-headed. Upon reaching the spring, she settled herself on a patch of grass and leant back, squinting against the bright daylight, and let her thoughts wander.

Meanwhile, Lord Osen was regarding Lorlen with a suspicious look over his face. "Administrator, you've been very distracted recently. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm not ill," Lorlen replied wearily, continuing to write. _Unless you call love-sickness an illness. I would have thought these feelings would have stopped by now. Well - it's only been four days since I talked to Sonea on the bench, but I've hardly seen her since and still can't stop thinking about her! _

"Perhaps you need some fresh air," Osen said as though he had received no reply. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You spend a lot of time indoors. It can't be healthy." A determined sheen overtook his eyes, and Lorlen just sighed. Lord Osen, his assistant, could be very persistent.

"I have a lot of work to do."

"And you'll have even more to do if you fall ill."

Lorlen caught himself rolling his eyes, and dropped his pen on the table. Osen never gave up pressing on him, so generally, Lorlen would give in before he wasted too much time arguing. "Very well, but only for five minutes." His blue robes grazed the floor as he stood and began to walk out the room. "Five minutes, and no more."

Osen smiled to himself as Lorlen left.

A further ten minutes spent at the spring did not help Sonea. She found very little to write about, having been too occupied with avoiding Akkarin to have anything much else going on in her life. What was she supposed to say? _I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear I'm not turning into one of those stuck-up nobles as I was and occasionally am bullied by them and, even better news, I'm being held captive by the evil High Lord who practises black magic, a crime which will result in execution if it gets out. I've been avoiding him by slaving away in the library for hours late into the night, but have to attend a meal with him each Firstday, in which I often panic and wonder whether he has poisoned my food. I am no longer allowed to speak to my former guardian, Rothen, but it's just as well as when he was my mentor, rumours went around saying I gained his guardianship by joining him in his bed. Other than that, life here at the Guild is just peachy. I really enjoy not having any friends and will look forward to reading your reply, as it will give me the opportunity to stay away from the High Lord for a further ten minutes. Yours, Sonea._

The water gurgled and splashed merrily a few metres away, which only distracted her further from her thoughts. She was just wondering what would happen if she really did send a letter like that when she became aware of a presence approaching - footsteps, not far away -

Lorlen stepped around the edge of a group of trees. He didn't appear to notice to her, and stood with his back to her as he breathed in the crisp air.

"Administrator... Lorlen...?"

He spun around and his mouth fell open slightly. "Sonea! I'm sorry, were you... am I interrupting...?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry, I wasn't really doing anything." She smiled wryly and added, "Just daydreaming."

"I didn't know you knew this spring was here," Lorlen said. His eyes lingered on the ground next to her as though he was waging a battle in his mind, and then he hesitantly sat down beside her. Being so close to her made him giddy, and he could only just resist the urge to grin like a madman.

"Dorrien showed me before he left."

Lorlen felt his heart stop, and looked at her apologetically, but her face was blank. "I'm sorry, I did it again," he said, leaning forward to see her expression better.

Sonea looked at him and began to laugh weakly. "I told you, don't worry." She directed this sentence at her knees. "If I never talk about it, I'll never get over it... it was only one kiss. He has spent little more than six weeks at the Guild... and yet... I do miss him. Somehow. I feel guilty that I want him to come back, desert his village. I should have known... that... we wouldn't be..."

Lorlen couldn't think of anything to say. He just watched her as her eyes turned glossy with tears.

"Even if he comes back... there would still be Akkarin. He would be put in danger - and I would have to look not, not being able to tell him anything. I couldn't do that..."

_What if you loved someone who already knew about Akkarin's wrongs?_

He was burning to ask the question, but was frightened of her reaction to his question and his reply. She'd guess. The only other person who knew was Rothen - and he did not love her in that way. Everyone knew that... _Give up, Lorlen. You're too old for her anyway._

He was saved from debating the age difference with himself as Sonea continued.

"I can't see... ahead - but I want to know... What will happen in the future? I need to understand what I need to do... I don't know, and I can't think... I don't know what to say, or what to hide, what to reveal... I don't understand. When will I? I suppose all I can really hope for is a distant friendship... I don't want him to get hurt..."

Soft, glowing tears were falling from Sonea's eyes. Startled, Lorlen could do nothing but watch.

**_--My, my! What in the heavens have you been doing to her?_**

_--Leave me alone, _a scowling Lorlen replied. He watched Sonea for a second longer, then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Tears began to permeate his robes.

_That was me. I made her cry._

Lorlen tried to breathe deeply to calm his thumping heart. _Don't say anything now, or you'll just embarrass yourself. _

He sighed inaudibly. Despite having Sonea crying her eyes out on his shoulder, he hadn't felt this... comfortable... in months. Years.

Eventually, Sonea withdrew from his hold and looked out across the trees as though she hadn't just been weeping. Her gaze reached Lorlen, and she watched him for a while, before weakly saying, "Thank you for being here, Lorlen."

"It was my pleasure, Sonea." He found himself chuckling quietly at the grass he was sat on. For a minute there, he'd thought he'd seen... something in her eyes...? But... no, it wasn't there now. It hadn't been there before. He was so mad, he was starting to have delusions.

"I'm happy... to see you don't look stressed," she said quietly. Her fingers plucked at the long grass around her.

After a pause, Lorlen replied dryly, "I wish I could say the same about you."

Sonea just smiled at him, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes, I should get more sleep. It can be hard to drop off when you know..." She swallowed but didn't continue. "I hope you don't mind if I go back and get some sleep while he's busy his duties."

"No, not at all. Sleep well, Sonea."

On impulse, he bowed to her, even though he was her superior. She bowed back, eyes wider than usual, and walked swiftly into the distance without looking back.

This time, Lorlen didn't watch her. He slumped against a rock, and felt his face burning. _I can't take much more of this! She's so devoted to Dorrien that I feel ill when I hear his name... I hope next time we meet I can avoid the subject completely. _

Keeping his eyes closed, he reached out for the cool spring water and did not hesitate in plunging his face in, soaking the neck of his robes instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again. Welcome back to Chapter 3 - I guess I should apologise because I was ready to post this last night, but I didn't... Sorry. I'm not actually quite sure where this story is going... I haven't really decided yet. But I would like to talk about my pairing choice (almost because of a review I got, but mainly because a lot of people mention my odd pairing choices and I'd like to explain)...

I think I chose Lorlen/Sonea because I have some sort of obsession with odd pairings. I don't know what it is, but there's something more adventurous and gripping about writing a story with a strange pairing. It holds my attention better, too - so I'm less likely to drop a story half way through, which I hate to do. I know that some people would prefer I stuck to normal pairings, but that's no fun! I admit that I love both Dorrien/Sonea and Akkarin/Sonea, and I'm writing some of those, too... I guess I understand that my pairing choice will cause some controversy in the small world that is Black Magician Trilogy fan fiction. But if you don't like this pairing, then I'm not quite sure why you'd read this story anyway. I have definite objections to some pairings in the Tamora Pierce category, so I don't read them. If I can't find anything that satisfies my tastes, I write my own stories! That's the way things work for me. I just like odd pairings, and I chose Lorlen because he was the one who seemed the most likely person to be romantically involved with Sonea, with Osen in a close second. I suppose I'll write one with him in it somewhen.

But anyway... I'm glad that I have some readers! It makes my writing seem more worthwhile. So thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. And without further ado, here is chapter three.

**_KEY _**

_Lorlen's Thoughts_

_**--Akkarin's communication through the Blood Gem**_

_--Lorlen's communication through the Blood Gem_

Sonea looked down at her desk again. It was ironic that, although she'd beaten Regin in the Arena and he'd stopped harassing her, she still had no friends. Well, no novice friends. She had adult friends - Rothen, for example. There was just the minor problem that she wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore. Every once in a while, a few novices would speak to her and involve her in their conversations, but when she kept declining their invitations to go somewhere or visit something, they began to back away from friendship with her. So, thanks to Akkarin, not only was she depressed and captive, but she was friendless.

"Good morning," called the teacher, a green-robed woman named Lady Miara. She bustled into the room with her arms full of books and dropped them on the desk in front of her. Miara was always late. She claimed it was because she had never taught until a few days ago and was still unused to the schedule, although Sonea had a suspicion she was rather fond of her wine and had harsh hangovers in the mornings. Having seen Lady Miara stumbling blindly down the corridor late at night, Sonea had no doubt her suspicion was true. In fact, because she tried to avoid Akkarin, she often saw and heard things she shouldn't. "This morning we are going to study muscles - in particular, those in the lower half of the body. Please get out some paper and begin to copy this diagram of the muscles we will be learning about today. Leave room for the labels, which we will fill in as we go along..."

Sonea had looked down at the wooden surface of her table so often she wouldn't have been surprised if she could produce a drawing of the grain and the knots just from her memory. She drew out some paper and let it settle over the well-examined surface, beginning to sketch out the diagram. Her movements were fast and practiced but still neat; she put in extra effort in healing classes as she was leaning towards the idea of becoming a healer.

She was also leaning towards the idea of banging her head against her desk. This was mind-numbingly boring.

Lady Miara had a dull voice. Sonea hated to complain like this, but she wasn't in a good mood. After a patchy night of sleep (Akkarin and Takan had been talking into the early hours of the morning outside her room) she'd almost been late and had to skip breakfast to get to Miara's class on time. The lack of sleep and hunger made her feel drowsy and cold.

Somehow she managed to stay awake through the entire lesson and got out the door without collapsing. She was just beginning to make her way down the long corridor when the bell rang and Sonea realised she was already late for her next class. That was unbelievable! She was the High Lord's novice, and the High Lord's novice could not be late. The corridors were empty and lonesome.

"Oh, dear, Sonea! Going to be late?"

Sonea turned and squinted at the figure a few metres away. "Good morning, Regin. Why aren't you hurrying off to class like a good little boy?"

Regin laughed at her. "Me? Oh, no one cares if I'm late. No one cares about me. Not even you. And you care about scum, don't you? Street filth from the slums, bolhouse prostitutes and old drunkards! I bet your mother and father were filth, too. I can see it now - you know, rags really suit you. You should wear them more often."

Sonea looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Thoughts slipped through her mind, voices asking why he was taunting her again. Maybe because they were alone in the corridor? No one else wanted to bully her anymore... this must have been a case of Regin's wounded pride at losing against her in the Arena duel. "Don't waste my time, Regin. I have places to be, and so do you."

"And what was that man's name? Ceryni, wasn't it? Yes. I was just wondering... how much did he pay you for your bedroom services? I could see it in his eyes that he wanted more when ever he looked at you. No doubt he couldn't afford it. Oh, a top class piece of scum like you must have asked a pretty penny for some fun! I wonder how you're holding out now that Rothen can't risk coughing up for a little night-time entertainment. I bet he was your best customer! You don't seem to have visited him much since the rumours started up. No wonder! But I noticed that lots of other teachers like you too. Are you in their beds as well?"

"Give it up, Regin. That's just old now."

"What about Akkarin, eh? I could never understand why he took you as his novice - caused quite some controversy! Now I know why."

"Why don't I tell him you're saying these things? I'm sure he'd be extremely interested."

"You're scared of him, Sonea. Your face turns ghostly when you see him. It's not awe, is it? It's fear. Why's that? Is he violent in the bedroom?" Regin cackled loudly, echoes streaking down the corridor. "That's why you're trying to be late today! You want to make him angrier. You want him to -" Suddenly, Regin's face twisted into a look of utter horror. Footsteps, not close, but near enough to hear his loud voice. He kept his voice down as he chanted erotic poetry at her. Sonea scowled at him, trying to hide stinging tears.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Regin. You're not fit to be from the houses. If you had any clue what things are like for me -"

"Dear, dear! Don't enjoy offering your services to wrinkly old men anymore?"

Sonea squeezed her eyes shut. This was beyond words. After a second's hesitation, she lashed out at him, and felt her hand make contact with skin. He hadn't been shielding! When she opened her eyes again, he was gone and she felt her anger dissipate. She was at least ten minutes late for her class now. Better to pretend she was ill. Sonea backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor, feeling bitter tears she'd been holding back come flooding through. Her shield began to flicker and falter as her concentration slipped, and then it was gone.

And that was when the stun strikes started. Too shocked and unprepared to fight back or defend, the stun strikes swept over her and kept her from retaliating or raising her shield again. Each one made her feel sluggish and ill. When she tried to reach for her magic, another stun strike would hit and knock her attention away. She couldn't do anything but squeeze her eyes closed and hope she'd be bruised enough for whoever it was to be satisfied and leave her.

When they stopped, there was a faint snort and the sound of footsteps. That must have been Regin, surely. She could barely get up to see who it was that was rapidly walking away, and she didn't attempt to gather the energy.

She wasn't quite sure how long she was sat there, but it couldn't have been more than half an hour. There was a flurry of movement in front of her and then a warm hand on her forehead, healing magic seeping through her skin. Sonea sighed contentedly but didn't try to open her eyes yet. The person who had healed her moved his hands onto either side of her jaw, and began to speak to her. She was so tired... she couldn't quite hear him. It was a him, wasn't it? It seemed so...

"Sonea!" Lorlen began to panic, trying to remember what to do in an emergency. He was the administrator - he couldn't call for help! He stood up and looked down at her, suddenly feeling extremely cold. This was a set-up, surely! He'd bumped into her so often recently that it had to be. It couldn't be a coincidence.

And he'd thought the bullying had stopped since she won against Regin in the Arena duel. And especially after Akkarin had taken her as his novice.

_--Akkarin, you might be interested to know that your novice has been pounded to a pulp and is lying semi-conscious in the hallway._

_**--I'm busy.**_

_--What should I do?_

_**--Carry her over to my residence. **_

_--Carry her? I can't carry her! _

_**--Are you referring to your lack of muscle or your blatant romantic feelings for her? Give it up, Lorlen. At least you don't have to give her the kiss of life.**_

_--Akkarin!_

_**--Lorlen, I'm in a meeting at the moment. Heal her until she is completely conscious, and then guide her over to my residence. And please don't attempt to join her in bed.**_

_--You're really enjoying this, aren't you?_

_**--Yes, I am. Now hurry up before someone else finds her. I don't want the entire Guild knowing my novice is weaker than a stray ant.**_

_--You don't sound concerned for her at all. You're only concerned for your reputation! _

**_--I'm concerned for her, just not as much as you are. Go away._**

Lorlen scowled and removed the ring from his finger. Akkarin's frequent teasing was really beginning to get to him. Kneeling down again, he sent more healing magic into her to ease her disorientated mind, and slowly helped her to rise onto her feet. She was still giddy and wobbled all over the place. She'd probably collapse if Lorlen didn't do something.

_Oh, no. I can't... hold her hand... But if I don't, she'll be humiliated. If I do, then I'LL be humiliated. Stupid emotions. They blow everything out of proportion. And I know what I'm going to do... don't I?_

Lorlen reached out and took her hand. He tried to fight down the heat rising his cheeks (but failed), and then began to walk, gently tugging Sonea along with him. She followed obediently, occasionally stumbling, and listened to Lorlen as he began to talk to her.

"I thought this had stopped, Sonea. After you challenged Regin and won, I thought it had ended. But even if it hasn't... I still thought you were considerably strong enough to hold out against the few who'd dare attack the High Lord's novice..."

"It had stopped," she mumbled in reply. "I just... got caught out today."

Lorlen looked over at her. "It was Regin, then?"

"I don't know. He was... he was the one shouting insults at me... but I didn't see if it was him who attacked me..."

"Oh well. I don't think Akkarin would do anything if I told him..."

"No, please don't tell him!" Her eyes were wide and pleading. "I don't want him to... intervene. He'd just make things worse." Her expression changed to one of stony determination. "I hate him. I hate him so much! Surely there are more effective ways of keeping me quiet than stealing my guardianship and making my life a misery?"

Lorlen sighed. "I'm sure he didn't _intend _to make your life a misery. That's just a chain reaction to knowing his secrets."

"As far as I'm concerned, he sounds like he's enjoying ruining my life."

Lorlen was so busy listening to her, he'd completely forgotten he was holding her hand. They stepped out the main building into the cold air outside and Lorlen modified his shield to stretch over Sonea and hold in some warmth. She smiled at him appreciatively and continued ranting on about Akkarin. Lorlen double-checked he wasn't wearing the ring. This wasn't exactly the kind of thing he wanted Akkarin listening in on. The grass was still damp from early morning dew, and their footsteps were echoed by a squelch as they moved over to the High Lord's residence. Sonea soon dropped her complaints when they got within a minute's walk of the door, and they travelled this in pleasant silence.

"You certainly seem to have recovered well from the attack," Lorlen pointed out wryly, standing on the doorstep with her. He slipped his hand out of hers.

Sonea replied with a smile. "It must have been because I was talking to you." Lorlen's concentration slipped and the shield around them dropped before he hastily raised it again. "I haven't been able to complain like that since the High Lord took my guardianship, and it was nice to get that off my chest."

"Well... take care, Sonea." He wasn't quite sure how it happened; one second he was looking down at her, the next he had his arms around her and was embracing her tightly. He felt numb and detached from his body for what felt like an age, then, startled, he removed his arms and stood back. Slowly he trained his face to neutral and calmed his nerves.

"And you, Lorlen," she replied with a cheery smile, reaching out for the door handle. "I expect I'll see you around. We keep meeting up by accident."

Lorlen nodded, smiled, and began to walk away. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

_My life is turning into a living hell. Even if I do manage to avoid her, she'll probably come looking for me to complain about Akkarin again! And I can expect to be chastised by him for not keeping the ring on. He would have wanted to tease me about this later..._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life has been very hectic recently (we've had a few mock exams and whatnot, and quite a few of my friends in higher years than me at school just went on exam leave, which means I'm trying to make up for it by seeing them outside of school more), I've been plagued by migraines and you've probably noticed my penname has changed. I never really thought TheTigress reflected anything of my personality, only my old Tamora Pierce obsession and a fanfiction about a new Shang I wrote a year ago which wasn't very good whatsoever. I've also been tied up by The Gift by Alison Croggon, which is a very interesting book. So anyway, I changed my name to kitty-moogles because this is an account name I've used for years in all sorts of websites, and it is more... me.

And not only that, but it is little more than a week until my birthday and I'm starting snowboarding lessons this Sunday. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for your reviews and again, sorry for the delay.

**_KEY _**

_Lorlen's Thoughts_

_**--Akkarin's communication through the Blood Gem**_

_--Lorlen's communication through the Blood Gem_

Sonea took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle. It swung open, just like usual, to reveal Akkarin seated comfortably beside a desk with a book cradled in his hands. He looked up, pushed the book closed and slid it onto the table, and got up. Just like usual. It was, once again, the evening Sonea spent eating a meal with Akkarin. And she dreaded it every week, which only made it come faster.

Silently, she followed him into the room where they always ate. Sonea paused at the door. "High Lord, may I ask why there are three settings on the table?"

Akkarin turned to her, eyes sparkling. "I have invited Administrator Lorlen to share Takan's cooking with us."

"Lorlen?" replied Sonea, startled. "W-why?"

"Lord Osen has expressed his concern that Administrator Lorlen has been spending too long over his work. Also, I have seen you with him recently, and so I took the liberty of inviting your new friend over to eat."

Sonea's eyes widened, though she did not reply. Akkarin moved into his seat and when he beckoned, Sonea sat. His eyes bored into her own until she had to look down, and then she examined her plate and cutlery until a knock came on the door. A solemn High Lord rose from his seat and drifted out the door, returning minutes later with Lorlen behind him. They were talking jovially until Lorlen stepped over the threshold into the room and saw Sonea. Akkarin just looked amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I dine with Sonea this night each week?" He smiled charmingly at Lorlen and gestured to the third seat. "I thought it would be rude not to include her in the meal."

"Uh - yes..." Lorlen's face was chalk-white as he took his seat.

_--Akkarin!_

**_--Why, Lorlen, is there something wrong! _** Akkarin's mind voice was so mocking it made Lorlen frown. Sonea looked to him, concern in her eyes.

_--Haven't you already had enough amusement through my emotions? This is ridiculous! You could at least have told me she would be here so I wouldn't humiliate myself!_

**_--Sorry, it must have slipped my mind._**

"Good evening, Administrator," a voice said, distracting Lorlen from the Blood Gem communication.

"Oh, Takan, good evening," he replied hurriedly. Akkarin's servant set down platters of food upon the table, bowed, and retreated out the door. Rich plumes of steam rose into the air, supplying succulent aromas that wafted across the tabletop. Sonea and Akkarin began to transfer food from platters to their plates, and Lorlen quickly followed suit. He glanced at Sonea every few moments, wondering how well she had recovered from the attack that morning (she certainly seemed to be as good as new). _I almost feel jealous of Akkarin... getting to see her every day, dining with her every week... _"How are you doing, Sonea?"

"Oh - Well, I think. Lessons are quite tiring... but I think I have a balance between studying and relaxing."

"That's good to hear," Lorlen replied. He frowned at himself; he couldn't quite snap out of formality.

Akkarin made a noise which sounded like a laugh that had been quickly disguised as a cough. "What did you study today?" he asked pleasantly, his attention fully on her. His cutlery was discarded on his plate, though his food was only half finished.

"In healing, we were looking at the muscles of the lower body. I was... ill, and didn't attend the next class... as you are probably aware. I'll be sure to catch up by studying harder tonight and tomorrow. Our group went down to the Arena after lunch, and we practiced combining our strength for complex attacks and grouped shielding."

"Do you enjoy Warrior skills yet?"

_Yet? What is he trying to do, pound enthusiasm into her?_

"Well..." Sonea looked down at her plate and chuckled. "To be truthful, not really. But more than I used to, certainly."

Akkarin smiled at her. "I admire your honesty."

Lorlen stared at him. Had he...?

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. After Takan returned with dessert, Akkarin began to interrogate Lorlen over his work. Lorlen remained calm while answering questions over how long he spent working, who he worked with, and the types of work he dealt with.

"Are you making a documentary on 'The Life of Lorlen'?"

"Actually, no. But Lord Osen mentioned your frequent distraction and... how pale and tired you've looked recently. I believe you are overworking."

"Hardly. I'm fine!" Lorlen protested.

Akkarin raised his eyebrows. "Even so, I think you should indulge in relaxation time more often." Behind him, the door creaked as Takan entered to take back the empty plates. "Thank you, Takan. The sauce was delicious. Perhaps we could have it again soon?" Takan bowed and began to gather up the dishes. Akkarin turned back to his long-time friend. "I have heard the horse races are particularly pleasurable... Generally, magicians don't attend... but it is an entertaining experience, from what I've been told. Sonea is not doing anything on Freesday; why don't you go along with her?"

Sonea looked up, surprised to hear her name. Lorlen glanced at her.

"Surely Sonea has better things to do," he reasoned, eyes darting back to Akkarin. "Studying..."

"Oh, no! I'd be honoured to go to the horse races with you!" she burst out. Her face was so earnest that Akkarin had to smile.

"That's that, then. Sonea, do you have work to do?" Sonea nodded and rose.

"Um - yes. I should thank Takan..." She glanced at the door leading to the kitchens, and when her eyes returned to Lorlen and Akkarin, her expression was one of respect and formality. "It was a pleasure dining with you, High Lord, Administrator." She bowed to each man in turn. "I will look forward to next week."

"As will I. Good night, Sonea," Akkarin replied, a half-smile hovering on his lips.

"Good night," Lorlen repeated. As Sonea slid through the door, Lorlen sat forward in his seat. "Are you mad?" he whispered hotly across the table. "You know I'm not overworking! Do you enjoy playing matchmaker as much as I think you do?"

Akkarin looked at him mildly. "I wouldn't know, I only just started."

Lorlen sighed and looked down at the table. "Still, you could have at least asked if I was busy."

"It's a Freesday, my friend. You shouldn't work on Freesdays."

"Okay, okay. I give up. Are you coming to the Night Room?" Lorlen began to rise.

"No, I have business to tend to."

Lorlen swallowed inaudibly. It was times like this when he remembered about Akkarin's dark secrets, and how he frequently referred to them if rather vaguely in conversation. "Very well. Good night, Akkarin."

"Night," came the reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! I've procrastinated so much these past weeks it's a wonder I'm still alive. I tried to upload yesterday, but the internet was being stubbornly laggy. I've been working on a come-back to Tamora Pierce fan-fiction, which is hopefully going to be my masterpiece. It's taken a hell of a lot longer than I thought to plan out! I've been stuck for ideas. It doesn't even have a working title yet. **

** If you're confused about the timescale, then Sonea is going to the horse races with Lorlen on a Freesday. This chapter is set in the evening of the day before Freesday. I've been confusing myself over it, so thought I'd clear things up. Hope you like the chapter... and again, sorry for the late update.  
**  
**KEY**

Lorlen's Thoughts

_**--Akkarin's communication through the Blood Gem**_

_--Lorlen's communication through the Blood Gem_

"Uh... um, Administrator?" There was another tender knock on the door. Lorlen looked up quickly, then back down at his work.

"Come in," he called, beginning to scrawl something out with a fountain pen.

"I wasn't sure where the High Lord was..." Sonea began, edging into the room. "He told me I had to ask permission if I wanted to visit my relatives, but I don't know where he is so I thought I should ask permission from you."

Lorlen looked up at her again, catching her gaze, then pushed his paper aside and leant forward on the desk. "The Purge is going to be held next week. I don't think it would be wise for a Magician to go out on his or her own," he said, trying to fight down heat rising to his face. "But I understand that you don't have much free time to visit your family. I could escort you down to your family's residence and back."

"Uh - um... but don't you have your work?"

"Lord Osen is constantly encouraging me to take a break," Lorlen replied with a wry smile. "I am sure he, and all the others, would not disapprove."

"When can you be ready?" Sonea asked.

Lorlen looked at her intently. Slowly, he slid his chair back, disappeared into a side room, and returned with a cloak in his arms. In one swift move, he flung it over his shoulders. "Shall we go?"

Sonea looked slightly startled but nodded. Lorlen, feeling slightly giddy at being so near to Sonea with small bursts of adrenalin dancing in his bloodstream, grabbed the door handle and tugged it open, bowing deeply. "After you, my Lady."

Sonea looked at him and burst out laughing.

It took a lot to withstand all the stares and murmuring from the crowds as she and Lorlen passed. Previously, she'd covered her robes with a cloak, but she was sure this was illegal and could hardly do this with Lorlen right beside her. She tried not to meet the gaze of any of the dwells, and used magic in her shield to make sounds outside muffled and harder to hear so she wouldn't have to bear hearing people insult her under their breath. She didn't speak to Lorlen as they walked down the crowded streets. In fact, most people they passed did not speak either. It was not often magicians entered the slums, and it obviously made the dwells uneasy.

Sonea took the street down to the market. She hadn't visited her family in a long time and had no clue of how they were doing financially, so thought it best to supply them with some food. She briefly discussed what they might like with Lorlen, and purchased some freshly baked rolls from a young man with twinkling eyes, and then drifted from stall to stall searching for something else. They briefly passed a jewellery stall, and Lorlen slowed as they walked past. His eyes were caught on a delicate necklace with a shining gem clasped in silver. He was just musing to himself that it would bring out the colour in Sonea's eyes when she spoke to him.

"Cake or fruit?"

"Huh?" He turned around, spotting Sonea a short distance away. In one hand she held a sponge cake slightly larger than her palm, and in the other an apple, a pear and a peach. She raised one arm and lowered the other as though she were a pair of scales, and looked calculatingly from Lorlen to her handfuls.

"Why not both, Lady," suggested the stallholder, who could not have been any older than 30 and had a wide, trusting grin. "Mayhap you don't have enough coin for fruit _and _cake, but look here!" He reached out for another product on the stall and proudly displayed it with strong hands. "A fruitcake, if it please milady."

Sonea looked to the cake and chuckled, putting down the sponge cake and the fruit and taking the fruitcake from his hands. "You're a wise one, sir." she said jokingly while surveying the cake.

"Half price for you, milady, for saying I'm wise. May I wish one day I will be as wise as you are beautiful," he replied swiftly, leaning towards her with an elbow supporting his head. Sonea blushed lightly and thanked him. Lorlen, however, was NOT blushing or thanking the man and was instead feeling the intense urge to blast him with a stun strike before he flirted with her some more. He stepped up behind her, glowering at the man over her shoulder.

"Do you have enough money, Sonea?" he asked gently, staring at the stallholder with hard eyes. It was a voice which did not match his expression, and the man stood straight as though retaliating to his glare.

"Oh - no, don't worry, I have plenty," Sonea replied, completely oblivious to the two men. She counted out the coins and offered them to the stall keeper.

"Thank you, Lady Sonea," responded the man. "I hope I see you again - please excuse my kin and their looks and murmurs... they don't much like magicians, begging your pardon -"

"They are my kin, as are you," came Sonea's reply. "This is my home, the slums; I am no rich lady from the houses. But I should go. Thank you very much."

"Safe path, Lady Sonea," he called after them. Lorlen began to wonder how the man had any justification for using her name, having known her for little more than a few minutes, but obviously he was just another slathering fool from the bolhouse at night. The jewellery stall forgotten, he let Sonea lead him further into the slums to her aunt and uncle's house.

"Do you want me to wait here?" he asked as they reached the doorway.

"You said yourself it isn't safe for a magician to be out alone," she replied, stepping up to the doorway. "Come meet my family; they won't mind."

"Very well," Lorlen replied somewhat edgily, following her up onto the doorstep. She knocked and they waited until a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Sonea! It's certainly been a while," she greeted, embracing her niece and kissing both her cheeks. "Oh! And who's this?" Her eyebrows were raised as she spoke.

"Jonna, this is Lorlen. He's the, uh, Administrator at the Guild." Jonna seemed pleased that Sonea had found a new friend, and shook his hand energetically. She invited both of them to sit, but Sonea did not and instead showed her Aunt her gifts.

"I can help you put them away," Sonea offered, and they both disappeared into the kitchen. They weren't in there long; Lorlen heard them whispering hotly, and then they emerged with three cups, Sonea blushing furiously. Jonna looked amused and offered Lorlen a cup which he soon discovered held sumi. She and her niece both had the harsh smelling raka, and they sat down on well-fashioned wooden chairs around a homey table of the same durable wood. An awkward silence lingered over the table until Jonna began to make conversation.

"Are you going to see Ceri?" she asked with a motherly smile. Sonea appeared lost in memories for a few moments, and an image floated up in Lorlen's mind - the young man who'd tried to contact Sonea so desperately when she'd first been taken into the Guild. _Oh. Him. _

"Uh - maybe next time. Lorlen has work to do, of course - we can't stay out long," Sonea replied, sipping her raka.

"Ah well. I had a sneaking suspicion that little thief had a crush on you. Probably still does."

Sonea looked down at her cup, cheeks flushed. "He's my _friend."_

Jonna looked fleetingly at Lorlen and said, "Ah. Yes, of course. Unrequited love - a horror."

Lorlen definitely agreed.

Though he was still trying to decode all the blushes and meaningful looks the two were exchanging, it meant it was incredibly hard to sustain an acceptable role in the conversation. It was almost meaningless for Sonea and her aunt to communicate in expressions and looks, when Lorlen couldn't keep track of their endless chatter anyway.

They passed leisurely over several topics, including where Sonea's uncle - Jonna's husband - was, and how the children were doing. Eventually, after consuming a slice of fruitcake (which Lorlen ate with some reluctance) Sonea mentioned something about Jonna caring for her children, and bade her aunt goodbye. Jonna shook Lorlen's hand once again.

"You should come again soon," she suggested, and then looked panicked as a baby's cries could be heard dimly through the wall. She ushered them out with thanks for the food, and they stood on the doorstep while Sonea fumbled with her cloak.

"Here," Lorlen said finally after several moments. He moved behind her and took the cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and tying it securely. He was so close to her, he could smell a distinctly floral shampoo scent lingering in her hair, and feel warmth emanating from her back. He fumbled with the cloak for a second more, checking the tie was secure, and then patted her shoulder before withdrawing his arms completely. "There."

They returned through the streets at a comfortable pace with no sense of hurry, though Lorlen was vaguely annoyed to have to pass the market and have the stallholder from earlier smile and wave to Sonea. Luckily, she did not talk to him, and they continued onward. Not far from the Guild, Sonea stopped by a grubby child and exchanged some words with him, though Lorlen missed most of the conversation.

"Say hello to Ceri for me," she said finally, and the boy waved and disappeared down an alley.

She rejoined Lorlen and they walked back to the Guild in silence. Feeling it was his duty, he escorted her back to the door of Akkarin's residence.

"If you want, I'll meet you here tomorrow for the horse races," Lorlen suggested. "I don't think it would be wise to wear your robes; I'm sure the crowds will be... rowdy..."

Sonea smiled at him, making his heart beat slightly faster. "That sounds fine to me. I'll see you then."

As he left, Lorlen wondered if Sonea was getting ever so slightly suspicious. They now seemed to see each other so much it could hardly be coincidental. Perhaps she would work out how he felt; and Lorlen wasn't sure if that would be good or bad. If she knew then he wouldn't have to keep it secret any longer; but it would probably affect their friendship, which wasn't what he wanted.

Lorlen, however, did not even brush upon the idea that Sonea might feel the same way.


End file.
